


Brief Respite

by toolegittokit



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toolegittokit/pseuds/toolegittokit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fang seizes an opportunity for some alone time with Vanille.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brief Respite

As the others were busy dispatching a herd of Pulsework Knights, Vanille felt something seize her wrist and yank her into a dimly lit corner. She was tempted to cry out – what if it was a cieth? – yet the words caught in her throat when her nostrils caught the scent of cinnamon and musk.

Fang. Vanille’s insides turned to jelly. They hadn’t had a chance to be alone since Palamecia, and she knew that at any moment the others would come searching for them. But this did not stop Vanille from leaning into her lover, gasping as Fang, ever the impulsive one, wasted no time in sliding her muscular thigh between Vanille’s slender legs.

They didn’t speak. They had no words, so they let their bodies do the talking. Vanille rocked her hips as Fang’s leg pressed even harder against her. The redhead bit down on her lower lip, trying to keep quiet, but could not hold back a guttural groan as Fang’s fingers delivered more precise stimulation. Intending to silence any further sound, Fang covered Vanille’s mouth with her own, the kiss bruising and possessive.

That was all it took for Vanille to quake and shudder, tears rolling down her cheeks even as she smiled in bliss and relief. 

I thought I lost you, I thought it was better that way, I thought that I could live without your heat and smell and strength. 

Vanille wanted to say all these things, but the click of Light’s boots echoed in the darkness and the women knew they had company.

“It’s all right, kiddo,” Fang whispered, smoothing out her sari while Vanille adjusted her skirt.

“If you two can’t keep up, we’ll leave you behind,” Lightning said coolly. “You know we can’t afford to slow down. We have to keep moving.”


End file.
